21 September 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-09-21 ; Comments * The Viv Stanshall session ('The Thing At Rawlingson End') does not appear to be listed by Ken Garner in The Peel Sessions except as a repeat, although it doesn't seem to be a repeat of Stanshall's #14 session ('Cackling Gas Capers'), first broadcast 06 April 1991. * Peel says he first heard the Moondog track he plays here in the mid-1960s in Frank Hessey's music shop in Liverpool. The CD reissue prompted JP to try and get the blind street musician in for a session, but this hadn't been possible while he was still in the country. * A very complex availability, with numerous pause-button edited shows, roughly adding up to 144 out of 180 minutes available Sessions *Gore #3 First broadcast. Recorded 1991-07-09. No known commercial release. *Vivian Stanshall unknown session (#15?). Recording date unknown. No known commercial release. Tracklisting File 1'' cuts in near end of first track'' *Nightmares On Wax: Nights Interlude (album - A Word Of Science (The 1st And Final Chapter) Warp WARP LP4 # full track on Best Of Peel Vol 37 2:45 extra *Boo Radleys: Sometime Soon She Said (12" - Boo Up! EP) Rough Trade R2570 *Babes In Toyland: Arriba (7" - House b/w Arriba) Sub Pop SP66 *Rum & Black: We Were Robbed Of Our... (Religion, Culture & God) (album - Without Ice) Shut Up And Dance SUADLP3 *Gore: Rustproof Rape (session) *Admiral Tibet: Happiness (7") Rockers Master Production *70 Gwen Party: Auto Killer UK (7" - Helier Party) Snape SR003 *''11:30 news at 24 minutes into file'' *'File 4 begins' *UMC's: Blue Cheese (12" - Blue Cheese / Anyway The Wind Blows) Wild Pitch WP 1023 *Moondog: Conversation And Music At 51st St. & 6th Ave. (New York City) (album - More Moondog / The Story Of Moondog) Prestige CDJZD 006 *Del-Bloods: Black Rabbit (7" - Black Rabbit / Rose) Seminal Twang TWANG 6 *Sound Of Sha'-Bass: Take It Or Leave It (Instrumental Mix) (12") Guerilla GRRR16 *'File 4 pauses' Pause in file 1 at 43:38 *Consolidated: This Is Fascism (single) Nettwerk Europe'' @'' File a '''begins *Alton Ellis: Ain’t That Loving You (7”) Steely & Clevie *Half Man Half Biscuit: Christian Rock Concert (LP – McIntyre, Treadmore And Davitt) Probe Plus ''@'' :(JP: “'Get thee behind me, Stryper,' I think is certainly amongst the top five song lines of the year, to say the very least.”) *Idle Race: On With The Show (LP – The Birthday Party) Liberty '''Files 1 & 4 resumes *Smog: Floating (7” EP) Drag City *Gore: Waste Taste (session) File 1 '''pauses '''File a pauses :(JP recounts embarrassments of recent visit to Royal Academy pop art exhibition opening) *Katch 22: 'Who's Business (LP-Diary Of A Blackman Living In The Land Of The Lost)' (Kold Sweat) File a '''resumes *Vivian Stanshall: The Thing At Rawlingson End (session) '''File 4 '''pauses File '''1 resumes during next track *Simon Mark: Aaargh! (12”) Ozone *Vinaigrettes: Theme Song / Beatles Rip Off (Blobs Vol. 1 - Four Victoria Bands) Wide File a '''ends and File b begins :(When Peel was typing up the show running order that afternoon, the Coral Autumn Cup winner crossed the line just as he typed the following record) *Coral: Filling A Hole (single) Merge *House Of Love: Purple Killer Rose (CD single) Fontana :(Peel played tracks from the new Nirvana LP released 1991-09-24 the previous weekend from a DAT transferred to reel to reel tape – “so much for technology”) *Alan Namoko And Chimvu Jazz: Gitala Kulira Ngati Chitsulo (‘Playing Guitar Just Like Ringing a Bell’) (cassette - Pamtondo Songs From Malawi) Pamtondo *Captain Condoms: Good Speed You (7’ EP – Kinda Kool) Public Bath ends 20:48 on file b '''File b pauses *Nicodemus: Bonanza (7") Jammy's 1:15:50 on file 1 *Hole: Babydoll (album - Pretty On The Inside) City Slang SLANG 012 *''1am news'' *Pete Rock & CL Smooth: Good Life (12") Elektra *Gore: Treat (session) Full track on Best Of Peel Vol 37 23:04-26:22 File 1 '''cuts out 1:52 into above track '''File b resumes *Lonnie Johnson: Steppin’ On The Blues (CD – Steppin’ On The Blues) Columbia ends 23:38 maybe not from this show File b ends *Gore: No Respect (session) (1:32) Best Of Peel Vol 37 *Frank And Walters: Fashion Crisis Hits New York #''' 'File 4 '''resumes *Venus Beads: Blood Orange (LP - Black Aspirin) Emergo *Cheeba Wizard: Do You Think This Is An Ounce? (I Want My Money Back) (12") Hardcore Urban Music *Slowjam: 'Freefall (12")' (Darling) ''also on Best Of Peel Vol 36 'File 4 '''ends at end of programme and news *Tracks marked '@ on File 2 *Tracks marked #''' on '''File 3 File ;Name *a) 1991-09-21 L045.1 *b) 1991-09-21 1991-10-12 L045.2 *1) 1991-09-21 Peel Show R127 *2) 1991-09-xx-10-xx Peel Show LE117 *3) C175 The Peel Tapes Vol.15.mp3 *4) John Peel 21 Sept 1991.mp3 ;Length *a) 45.13 *b) 46.04 (to 22.07, continues with 12 October 1991) *1) 1:33:57 *2) 1:36:20 (45:25-52:50) (to 49:21 unique) *3) 1:34:52 (40:47-44:07) *4) 0:56:07 (25:57-29:11 or 29:30, from 41:08 additional) ;Other *a) b) Files created from L045 of SL Tapes. Many thanks to Bill! *c) File created from R127 of Rich 200 digitised by Weatherman22 *2) Created from LE117 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel September October 1991 Lee Tape 117 *4) Many thanks to Tim ;Available *a,b) Mooo * 1) Mooo * 2) Mooo * 4) Mooo Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:One For Ken Category:Rich 200 Category:Tim's Tapes